


Song of the Nile

by NeoFruity (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Egyptian AU, M/M, boom - Freeform, but its smutty gay filth, gay filth was born, hiro is a scrub, hiro is a teaser and a pleaser, i wanted to write stuff, idk - Freeform, kind of, like his a au, likerally this is joey's, mostly gay filth, tadashi is an egyptian god of architecture and engineering, why am i calling it filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NeoFruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An egyptian god and a young boy fall in love, make love, thats really it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Nile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



> its smut for fucks sake
> 
> based off of inkstainsonmyhands' egyptian au
> 
> joey i hate you goddamnit you have the best fuckin ideas its not fair
> 
> like literally what is old sounding writing, like i over did the metaphors and similies, banished contractions alltogether
> 
> unbetad and attricious good lord i should not be posting this

"Tesh'knet..." Hiro murmured into the god's smooth skin, caressing his abdomen, feeling the strong muscular definition.

"Hush child, do not speak... You have wronged someone, and in doing so have displeased me." The rich, smooth voice traveled down the boys spine, causing him to shiver.

The air was warm and thick, but only a fraction of the heat was from the scorched earth that lay beyond the temple's shadow.

"Tesh'knet... Let me please you..." Hiro knelt in front of the god, bowing his head in respect for the almighty being before him.

"And what will you do to please me, child?" Hiro looked up, the gods amber eyes were illuminated like honey in an alabaster jar. They were serious and concerned, but behind that was mercy and love, they mixed like deep orange, amber, and brown paints, creating stunning orbs. Both were fitted with an onyx jewel in the center, the endless black hole of a pupil that Hiro found himself falling down, down, down.

"I'll do anything to please you, older brother." Tesh'knet did not miss the lust that infiltrated the boys deep brown irises.

"Prove it." The gods voice thundered through Hiro's chest, his heart skipped a beat.

"Please," Hiro motioned towards the gold and jewel encrusted throne from which Tesh'knet sat poised and frozen in stone only a few moments ago, no more animate than the clay jars littered throughout the temple.

The god sat upon the throne once more, and the boy as he knelt before his god and idol, willing and unperturbed. He was like a most well behaved slave, kneeling before his master to please him in any way he saw fit.

Hiro settled between Tesh'knet's legs and slowly undid the sash that held his tunic fast around his waist. Nimble and knowing fingers pulled the sheer and cotton fabric down, seeking the object of their desire. Hiro lowered himself pausing a moment to look up breifly at the god. Tesh'knet nodded, urging the child on. Hiro wasted no time and resumed his task of appeasing his god.

He took the tip of Tesh'knet's member in his mouth, pressing his tongue to the slit, tasting the god's flesh on his tongue. The god's grip on the chair tightened, Hiro could feel the otherworldly being shudder underneath him.

"Is this not to your liking, brother?" Hiro paused to look up at Tesh'knets face once more.

"It is perfect, child. You may continue." Hiro needed no further prompting, slowly taking his brother in his mouth. He slid the underside of the shaft against his tongue, flicking the crown with his tongue as he rose once more before taking the cock in his mouth. He still kept the teasingly slow pace of a scarab beetle, pushing the god near his breaking point.

"Child..." His voice was deep and foreboding. "Do not displease me anymore than you already have." There was fire in his eyes, ten times hotter than the coppersmith's furnace, forging weapons much stronger than spear heads. Hiro merely smiled around the column of flesh in his mouth and sped up slightly. He continued his pace, looking up at the god who was slowly becoming unraveled. Tesh'knet groaned deeply when the boy took him entirely to the hilt, coughing slightly as his throat tightened around the gods cock.

Hiro felt Tesh'knet's strong but gentle hands nestle into his soft hair. He willingly handed the reins to the god, looking up expectantly and sighing softly. Tesh'knet rocked his hips carefully into Hiro's mouth, moaning at the hot, wet heat that enveloped him each time. Hiro would flick his tongue up and down occasionally, whimpering and moaning around the girth in his mouth. Eventually Tesh'knet's thrusts became sporadic and uneven, and finally came with a groan into the willing mouth before him. Hiro swallowed all he could, wiping his mouth of the excess seed that escaped.

He knelt once more and bowed his head before the god, who was panting and slowly regaining his composure. "Have I appeased you, Tesh'knet?"

The god took in the boy's reverent gesture of respect, he could see the curve in the boys golden, sun-kissed spine, his arms and legs were slender and elegant. His body was curved and lithe, like one of the finest slender sphinx cats bred for the Pharaoh's exclusive ownership.

"You have more than pleased me, child. Look at me." Hiro looked up and felt a gaze of pure love and affection. "I have watched you since you began coming to me seeking guidance. I have seen your struggles, little brother. I've felt your pain and, shed tears for you. I am an immortal being, however I have fallen deeply in love with you, and I know you too return my affections."

Hiro found himself settling his head in the gods lap once more, perched on the floor like an impatient cat. Tesh'knet reached down and pulled the boy into his lap, pulling his face near and caressing his cheek. "Your eyes hold riches greater than the great gift of the Nile floods. Your wisdom and intellect brings life and knowledge to all, just as the flood waters bring minerals to the ground. But hear me, I am selfish. From the first moment I set my gaze upon you, I craved you. I saw Ra's light cascade down your shoulders like a heavenly veil. Your hair is like the finest textiles, black silken fabric to shroud your brilliant mind from the ever present glow that surrounds you. Your limbs and fingers are like fine carved mahogany, chiseled to perfection. Child, you are perfect in my eyes, and though I am patron of all engineers and architects, I fear I could never construct you a temple sacred enough for you to grace with your beautiful presence." Hiro choked out a sob, no one had ever thought say such things to him, it was like a beautiful melody played on a lyre, sweet to the ears like rainwater to the wildflowers.

"I adore you, older brother. You have been the moon of my life for many a month. The great Sphinx is dwarfed in comparison to you. I desire no one else, I want feel you, see you, breathe you every second of every day. Please say that you will stay..." Hiro rested his head against Tesh'knet's neck, the gold necklace and jewels were cool to the touch against Hiro's cheek.

"I will not abandon you, brother. Should the world crumble like the ancient stone of our ancestor's tomb, I will still be here to love you, and guide you, so long as we both live. However, I must warn you: in this form, I am mortal. I am of flesh and blood just as you are, and I am not immune to death's cruel grip." Hiro nuzzled the neck of his brother breathing in his scent. He smelled of rare, expensive perfume stored in jade bottles, and a deep, earthy musk that accompanied the temple. The scent made him almost dizzy, he wanted more.

"So long as I am with you, I am happy." He looked up to gaze lovingly into the eyes of the god he so desperately craved.

Tesh'knet lifted one of his jeweled hands, tracing patterns on Hiro's skin before guiding his face near his own so their lips could meet. The boy was inexperienced, yet eager. They broke for air, and the boys eyes absolutely pleaded for his god.

"Please..." He breathed out, barely above a whisper. "Show me Utopia, brother. Show me paradise."

Something within Tesh'knet snapped, as if the very last of his divine powers disintegrated, and human want and desire befell him. With little effort, he lifted the small, clinging boy and carried him to the gold inlaid alter, observing how the boy shivered at the contact with the cool, metal surface. He carded a hand through his hair, feeling the silken, obsidian braids at his fingertips.

"You are mine, and mine alone. No one else will know of the love we share and how deeply rooted it is. I may be a divine being, but I am humbled by you, dear lover. No one else shall ever know you like I have known you."

 

The entire night, they defiled the temple, filling it with the obscene sounds of skin on skin, the smell of sex permeated the air, but Tesh'knet would have it no other way. Hiro cried and whimpered, weaving a song of passionate throes for his lover's ears only.

They stole away under the stars, through the rows of streets in the sleeping village, until the reached the palace, easily sneaking in under cover of night.

Hiro led Tesh'knet to his bed chamber, where another round of heat filled love making was had. They fell asleep in each others arms, content that the finally had each other to hold and love and keep for eons.


End file.
